


Comfort

by queensas (orphan_account)



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Brief mention of homophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Nightvisiting, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queensas
Summary: “Do you want to talk about it?” Charlie asks, his arm settling around the back of the sofa. His fingers curl and tangle with the strands of Matteusz’s hair. 
“Not really,” Matteusz answers sadly as he leans into Charlie’s touch. 
“Alright, what can I do to help?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoopykol asked: charlie/matteusz comfort fic (since Matteusz needs more hugs) perhaps? (since you asked for prompts, sorry if this is a weird ask since i'm not good at phrasing things.
> 
> [Prompt request on Tumblr]

“Here,” Charlie says softly holding out the nearly over flowing mug of hot chocolate and whipped cream. Matteusz smiles gently as he takes it carefully, freeing Charlie to slip down next to him on the sofa. 

Matteusz cups the mug with both hands watching the whip cream melt into the mixture slowly without taking a sip, his gaze unfocused and wistful. Charlie watches him, concerned by the level of apathy his boyfriend is exuding and failing to come up with a possible solution. How does one fix the loss of familial bonds? Google didn’t offer up anything more than beverages and two gentleman by the name of Ben and Jerry and an American Doctor named Phil but he appears to be in high demand. 

Such taboo’s didn’t exist on his homeworld and he can’t see where the problem lies, can’t understand why Matteusz’s parents have done this. But here Matteusz is, cut off from his family and home in a way that seems almost more painful than Charlie’s own loss. To be so close to one’s family but removed…at least in death Charlie can grieve, find closure. For Matteusz this is a festering wound of questions and second guesses that he may never truly be completely free from. And Charlie has no idea how to ease his suffering. 

“A number of sites swear hot chocolate can cure sadness but if you prefer we can find something else…” Charlie suggests, “A worrying amount suggest alcohol.” He frowns, concerned as much by those sites and the ones that often told of physical altercations. He’d rather not have to stretch their finances to bail money. 

Matteusz snorts of a quiet laugh, “No this is… this is fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Charlie asks, his arm settling around the back of the sofa. His fingers curl and tangle with the strands of Matteusz’s hair. 

“Not really,” Matteusz answers sadly as he leans into Charlie’s touch. 

“Alright, what can I do to help?”

Matteusz opens his mouth to answer but no words come forth. After a few moments of awkward silence, preparing to talk and failing to make anything other than a frustrated noise he gives up and slumps against Charlie. 

“I do not think there is anything,” Matteusz mumbles brokenly. 

Charlie wraps his hand around Matteusz head, drawing him in closer so he can rest in the crook of his neck. He carefully removes the cooling mug and in an awkward move worthy of any contortionist act, reaches around to place it on the end table without dislodging his boyfriend, it gets him a quiet chuckle that’s a touch too wet for Charlie’s peace of mind. He wraps Matteusz in close, tight hug.

Matteusz sniffles worryingly as he buries his face in Charlie’s neck, his arms curling around Charlie and fingers digging into his sweater as though afraid that Charlie is going to leave. Charlie presses a soft kiss to Matteusz’s hairline, holding it there until the desperate dig of Matteusz’s fingers lessens.   

“I’m here, if you need me,” Charlie whispers against Matteusz’s skin, curling around him tightly like a shield to keep everything else at bay. Matteusz breathes deeply, like a sigh or the first breath after breaking out of the ocean, something cleansing at the very least. 

“Thank you,” He says getting comfortable in Charlie’s hold. It’s not a fix but it’s at least something and Charlie knows more than most about loss. He can be there for Matteusz, even if its only to hold him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://soft-iantojones.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/QueenSas13)  
> 


End file.
